


Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Yamada gliel’aveva proposto, lui l’aveva presa a ridere. Non aveva creduto che il fidanzato potesse essere serio, non aveva creduto che potesse davvero avergli fatto una proposta del genere.Probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto dargli più credito.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke





	Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma

**_ \- Hane no nai tenshi, koakuma - _ **

Daiki guardava la scena di fronte a sé, con aria combattuta.

Stentava a crederci.

Quando Yamada gliel’aveva proposto, lui l’aveva presa a ridere. Non aveva creduto che il fidanzato potesse essere serio, non aveva creduto che potesse davvero avergli fatto una proposta del genere.

Probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto dargli più credito.

Erano nel loro salotto; Yamada era in ginocchio sul pavimento, di fronte al divano.

L’erezione di Yuto spariva dentro la sua bocca a più riprese, mentre Ryosuke continuava a guardare il più piccolo con aria maliziosa, lasciva.

Accanto a Nakajima, sul divano, Chinen e Yuya fissavano la scena quasi rapiti. Yuri guardava intento Yamada, mentre la sua mano era scivolata con poca discrezione sull’erezione del fidanzato, cominciando a muoverla con gesti lenti, circolari, senza realmente volergli fare provare piacere, ma come se volesse soltanto dargli un po’ di sollievo.

Yuya parve capire, e si affrettò a fare la medesima cosa con lui, slacciandogli la cintura e i pantaloni, quel tanto che bastava perché la propria mano vi passasse sotto, cominciando a sua volta a toccarlo, con la medesima lentezza.

E Daiki era seduto in disparte, su una sedia accostata al tavolo, e gli occhi fissi sul proprio fidanzato, sulla sua bocca che si muoveva lasciva, sulle sue mani che si artigliavano alle cosce di Yuto, tenendolo fermo, ben deciso a dettare lui il ritmo.

Lo sapeva, perché era così che faceva sempre con lui.

E al solo guardarlo, non poteva fare a meno di immaginare quella bocca sulla propria erezione anziché su quella di Yuto, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi eccitato, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, a conti fatti, Yamada aveva ragione.

_“No, non credo che mi piacerebbe vederti con qualcuno che non sia io.”_

E ne era convinto, davvero.

Per quanto Ryosuke avesse continuato ad insistere, a dire che sarebbe stato qualcosa di diverso, e che alla fine anche lui si sarebbe eccitato, Arioka continuava a credere che la gelosia nel vedere mani altrui toccare quel corpo che era unicamente suo, avrebbe sopraffatto qualsiasi forma di eccitazione.

E lo aveva creduto fino a quel momento, in cui si era dovuto arrendere davanti all’evidenza dei fatti.

Gli piaceva.

Gli piaceva vedere Ryosuke toccare Yuto, gli piaceva vederlo fare qualcosa che normalmente era riservato solo a lui, come se gli fosse stato concesso un occhio esterno, una visuale diversa, quasi migliore di quella alla quale era abituato.

E gli piaceva il modo in cui gli altri tre lo guardavano. Vederli eccitati per quello che era il suo fidanzato, per quel corpo che dopo quella sera soltanto lui avrebbe potuto possedere.

Lo faceva sentire... importante, in un certo senso.

Si voltò per pochi secondi, il tempo necessario per gettare un veloce sguardo all’orologio.

Erano le otto di sera, loro erano lì da meno di mezz’ora, e lui sentiva già di non riuscire più a resistere.

Ma si era ripromesso di guardare e non toccare, e a questo si sarebbe attenuto.

Vide Chinen spostarsi sul divano, avvicinandosi maggiormente a Yuto e afferrando con decisione Yamada per i capelli, come stancatosi di aspettare. Portò la testa del più grande contro il proprio membro, costringendolo a ripetere le medesime azioni compiute poco prima con Nakajima.

E Yamada non si lamentò della brutalità del ragazzo, ma si limitò a fare come gli veniva richiesto, leccando l’intera lunghezza di Chinen prima di prenderlo del tutto in bocca, sfiorando con le labbra la mano di Yuya, la quale aveva ripreso a muoversi alla base del sesso del fidanzato.

Daiki deglutì, sonoramente, cercando come di trovare un appiglio sulla superficie liscia del tavolo, agitandosi sulla sedia e non riuscendo a non pensare alla propria erezione, dura e costretta dai pantaloni, non desiderando altro che mandare tutti al diavolo, sbattere Ryosuke contro il pavimento e scoparselo fino a che non fosse più stato in grado di camminare.

Ma, ancora, resistette, e rimase a guardare.

Yuya si era appena spostato sul pavimento accanto a Yamada, prendendo il suo sesso in mano e muovendo il polso a ritmo serrato, facendo gemere il più piccolo, mentre le vibrazioni della sua gola si trasferivano direttamente a Yuri, il quale si morse un labbro come per impedire a se stesso di urlare.

Non appena Ryosuke si fu stancato di quella situazione, alzò la testa e si voltò verso Takaki, spingendolo con la schiena contro il divano e montandogli a cavalcioni, afferrandogli l’erezione con abbastanza forza da fargli emettere un grido soffocato, e chinandosi su di lui per sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio.

Daiki vide Yuya sorridere, e poté solo immaginare che cosa il più piccolo gli avesse detto.

Se avesse anche solo potuto pensare di trovare eccitante una situazione del genere, di certo non si sarebbe aspettato che gli piacesse _così_ tanto.

Era maledettamente bello, il suo Yamada.

Aveva sempre saputo che non era mai stato propriamente innocente, ma vedere il modo in cui si destreggiava fra i tre, quanto sembrasse a proprio agio, e come sembrava piacergli tutta quella situazione in generale, era più di quanto Arioka si sarebbe aspettato da lui.

Sotto la superficie, sotto quel volto d’angelo, talvolta quasi infantile, Yamada Ryosuke aveva qualcosa di... immorale, avrebbe detto. Di animalesco, quasi.

Era un lato di lui che non aveva mai visto, e che in quel preciso momento lo stava letteralmente facendo impazzire.

Yuto in quel momento, probabilmente irritato dalla mancanza di attenzioni, si mise in piedi, di fianco a Yuya e Yamada, sorridendo al più piccolo con un fare amichevole che stonava con l’intera situazione, e prendendosi nuovamente l’erezione in mano, dirigendola verso la sua bocca.

Di nuovo, Ryosuke non protestò.

Era come se non sapesse dove muoversi, dove girarsi, a chi dare più attenzioni.

Con Yuto nella propria bocca, Yuya fra le mani, mentre Chinen li guardava e si toccava a sua volta, era come se volesse dare qualcosa di sé a tutti.

Yuto fu il primo a venire.

Gli tenne stretta la testa fra le mani, con la bocca quasi a contatto con il proprio inguine, quasi nel tentativo di soffocarlo, mentre gettava indietro il collo e si svuotava nella sua gola, con un verso sconnesso.

Yamada rimase fermo in quella posizione per qualche secondo, prima di allontanarsi e deglutire vistosamente, leccandosi poi le labbra con fare lascivo e sorridendo all’amico, il quale prese nuovamente posto sul divano, provando alla bell’e meglio a rivestirsi, ancora cercando di riprendersi dall’orgasmo.

A quel punto Yuya si scambiò un’occhiata d’intesa con Chinen, prima di far scendere Yamada da sopra di sé e farlo tornare in ginocchio sul pavimento, mentre loro due gli si mettevano ai rispettivi lati.

Ryosuke fissava prima l’uno e poi l’altro, come in attesa.

Sorrideva, con quell’aria falsamente innocente, protendendosi di tanto in tanto per leccare la punta dell’erezione di uno, poi spostandosi sull’altro, mentre sia Yuri che Yuya avevano preso a muovere la mano sulla propria erezione, a ritmo sempre più incalzante, con il respiro affannato, tesi, visibilmente sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.

Vennero l’uno a pochi secondi di distanza dall’altro. Takaki tenne il mento di Ryosuke alzato, sporcandogli la fronte e parte della guancia, mentre subito dopo Chinen lo afferrò per i capelli e gli venne in parte sulla bocca e in parte sul collo.

Quando lo lasciò andare, Yamada ricadde a terra, con aria fin troppo soddisfatta.

Rimase lì seduto, respirando velocemente e senza accennare minimamente a ripulirsi, mentre Chinen afferrava i propri vestiti e quelli di Yuya, e quest’ultimo lanciava un’occhiata quasi divertita all’erezione di Ryosuke.

“Vuoi...?” domandò, lasciando sospesa la frase.

L’altro scosse brevemente la testa, per poi voltarsi a guardare Daiki.

Questi smise improvvisamente di respirare, come colpito da quello sguardo.

Era il primo che gli rivolgeva in tutta la serata, e in esso c’era tutta la voglia accumulata nell’ultima ora, quella che li accomunava, quella che avrebbe trovato sfogo dopo che gli altri se ne fossero andati.

Arioka era arrivato ad un punto di non ritorno.

Si alzò velocemente dalla sedia, e gli altri tre capirono che la loro serata era finita lì.

Uscirono velocemente dall’appartamento, senza dire nemmeno una parola di troppo, senza commentare quanto appena accaduto, ignorando Yamada, ancora per terra, ancora ricoperto dal loro sperma, il quale sembrava divenuto incapace di staccare gli occhi da Daiki.

Non appena si furono chiusi la porta alle spalle, quest’ultimo si avvicinò al più piccolo, lentamente.

E lentamente si tolse i vestiti, rimanendo nudo, e lentamente si inginocchiò a terra accanto a lui, e lentamente gli sfiorò il volto con un dito, togliendogli via alcune gocce di sperma e portandoglielo alla bocca, in modo tale che l’altro potesse leccarlo via, con quello che ad Arioka parve assurdamente il gesto più lascivo di tutta la serata.

E poi, sembrò dimenticare il significato della parola delicatezza.

Fece presa sulle spalle di Ryosuke, spingendolo supino contro il pavimento, allargandogli le gambe subito in cerca della sua apertura, infilandogli due dita dentro e preparandolo frettolosamente, per un tempo che non era neanche lontanamente sufficiente a non fargli provare dolore.

Ma non importava.

L’aveva provocato, aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.

E adesso, era il suo turno.

Si sistemò sopra di lui, penetrandolo con una spinta secca, beandosi del suo urlo di dolore, senza preoccuparsene, perché in fondo sapeva che era così che gli piaceva.

Spinse dentro di lui in modo quasi brutale, angolando la direzione dei propri fianchi per andare a colpire quel punto dentro di lui che gli fece dimenticare presto il dolore, trasformando le sue grida in gemiti di piacere, in versi quasi animali, mentre si aggrappava con le unghie alle sue spalle, graffiandolo, chiedendogli sempre di più.

Daiki portò la mano sulla sua erezione, muovendola senza un ritmo ben preciso, senza controllo, ma quel tanto che bastava perché dopo pochi secondi Ryosuke tornasse a gridare il suo nome, raggiungendo l’orgasmo sotto le sue spinte, sporcando il proprio stomaco e le sue dita.

Arioka lo vide accasciarsi sotto di sé, sfinito da quell’amplesso quasi furioso, e si mosse ancora per poco dentro di lui, prima di sfilarsi e afferrargli la testa, portandola di fronte alla propria erezione.

Del resto, voleva anche lui la sua parte.

Si chinò sopra di lui, leccando lascivamente lo sperma via dalla sua faccia, prima di rialzarsi e prendere a toccarsi, velocemente, sull’orlo dell’orgasmo così come lo era stato per tutta l’ultima ora.

Urlò il suo nome, venne, gli sporcò nuovamente il viso.

Ma andava bene, finché era lui a farlo.

E poi entrambi si accasciarono contro il pavimento freddo, come alla ricerca di un sollievo, avvicinandosi lentamente l’uno all’altro, mentre cercavano di portare i rispettivi respiri ad un ritmo normale.

Daiki strizzò gli occhi, e quando li riaprì vide che il fidanzato gli sorrideva.

Ricambiò, scuotendo lievemente la testa quando lo vide portare la lingua fuori dalla bocca, togliendo via dal proprio viso lo sperma che riusciva così a raggiungere, e compensando il resto con la propria mano.

“Allora possiamo dire che avevo ragione io, vero?” gli disse Yamada, alzando un sopracciglio in segno di vittoria.

Arioka sbarrò gli occhi, fingendo un’espressione innocente, e scrollò le spalle.

“In cosa?”

“Ti ha eccitato vedermi con loro, no?” chiese, avvicinandoglisi maggiormente e poggiandogli il mento sul petto, mentre l’altro gli accarezzava lievemente i capelli.

“Sì e no.” rispose, enigmatico, per poi sorridere di fronte all’espressione confusa del più piccolo. “Sono stato geloso del fatto che ti abbiano... toccato. Sono stato geloso di tutto quello che ti hanno fatto. Ma...” fece una pausa, mordendosi un labbro. “Mi sono eccitato, sì. E tanto anche. Ma non sono loro, Ryo. Sei _tu_ che mi ecciti.” concluse, con un sorriso.

L’altro annuì, soddisfatto, come se quello fosse ciò che voleva sentirsi dire fin dall’inizio.

Daiki sospirò, continuando ad accarezzarlo mente si sistemava più comodamente contro il suo petto.

Sotto la superficie, in fondo, Yamada era immorale, impuro, animalesco.

Aveva visto quella parte di lui, gli era piaciuta più di quanto potesse immaginare, ma non era qualcosa a cui avrebbe scelto di abituarsi.

Quella era una sfaccettatura che, da quel momento in poi, solo lui avrebbe potuto vedere.

Sotto la superficie Ryosuke poteva essere tutto quello che voleva, ma ciò che contava era che tutto quello rimanesse sempre e soltanto suo.


End file.
